Slap Of Rejection
by Darkness.of.the.Day
Summary: 'I slapped him, hard. He staggered back a few steps and I looked at him with disgust on my face and thunder in my eyes. "Damn you Draco Malfoy." And I stalked out of the room.' One-shot. Mainly Pansy/Draco Astoria/Draco, slight one-sided Blaise/Draco


_Just a little one-shot I wrote tonight about my darling Slytherins. I'm just a tad angry at a certain male at the moment, which prompted me to write this. _

_I hope you enjoy (: You may notice a character from my chaptered fanfic 'Take Your Breath Away'. I couldn't resist including him._

_Disclaimer: I regrettably own nothing and although I like to call the slytherins mine, they regrettably aren't either. *sigh*_

* * *

I walked slowly to the common room, my head hurting like crazy. How much I'd had to drink last night, I didn't know. I collapsed into one of the armchairs and called for one of the house elves, asking for a mug of coffee; black as it came. The elf nodded at me before vanishing into thin air.

"Hung over after last night, hey, Pansy?" A voice commented dryly from behind me and I looked around to find Draco, a vision of beauty as always even with dark rings around his eyes, watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"You could say that," I replied, looking away from Draco's intense gaze.

"Have a good night?" He questioned and I looked at him, picking over my words carefully though not entirely sure why I felt so cautious. Draco wasn't acting like normal. He had not changed his expression since first he spoke, his perfectly sculpted face watching me with a penetrating gaze. There was no lightness in his eyes, no mirth in his voice.

"As far as parties go," I said with a smirk, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. As he seemed unlikely to reply, I continued, "Yourself? Did you… enjoy it?" The question was futile; from the look on his face I could guess at the answer.

"As far as parties go," He echoed, though with no hint of amusement in his words. The house elf arrived and, glad of the distraction, I sipped at the coffee, ignoring its scorching heat.

Draco snorted. I turned to him, puzzlement clear on my face.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco's eyes glinted and I swallowed.

"Going to drink away your headache much as you drunk away your memories of last night, I suppose?" I dimly saw where this could be going but couldn't see any reason for it to and so merely replied with a frown.

"Don't act fucking dumb with me, Pansy," Draco snarled, standing from his own seat and stalking over so that he was now stood in front of me but with his back facing me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco," I commented evenly, ensuring to keep my voice level. I racked my brains, trying to remember what I could possibly have done to anger him so, something I would never purposefully do. He _knew_ that. I could never hurt him, I loved him. He knew that too. He didn't love me back, but that wasn't too much of a problem. Hell, I was his best friend, asides from Blaise.

"The name Theodore Nott ring any bells?" He ground out eventually and I raised an eyebrow. I closed my eyes for a moment in exasperation, unnoticed by Draco who still had his back to me. Scenes were flashing across the backs of my eyelids. Scenes from last night. Drinking, dancing, drinking, talking, drinking some more, strong lips claiming my own… I snapped my eyes open in shock. I focussed once more on Draco and answered flippantly.

"Other than for the fact he is one of my, and your, best friends?"

"Yes, other than that," Draco's voice was clipped and I sighed.

"Draco, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Is it so difficult just to tell me where you're coming from?" That… _memory_ from last night must have been confused. I refused to believe I had kissed anyone the night before.

Finally, Draco spun around to face me.

"You kissed Nott last night," He snarled, eyes glinting. I just stared. Surely not…? I opened my mouth to tell him as much but he beat me to it.

"Don't you fucking dare try and deny it Pansy, I saw you. Hell, the whole fucking common room saw you." Sensing it would be futile to deny it, I went on the defensive.

"So I kissed Theo. What's your problem? I'm single, aren't I? Why the fuck do you care who I kiss?"

"Why the hell do you think Pansy?"

"I sure as hell don't know. Why don't you enlighten me?" I growled and Draco's eyes flashed. He didn't speak for a moment, neither did I, caught in his gaze like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Because I love you. That's fucking why," he said it shortly, his face devoid of all emotion and my usually quick tongue was stilled. _What? But that's… that's ridiculous. _I just stared at him. "Don't act as though you're surprised Pansy," He muttered.

"Acting? Who the fuck's _acting_?"

"Then you're honestly telling me you had no idea?" He snorted derisively.

"Yes! Dammit Draco, why would I have _ever_ kissed Theo if I knew that? All I've ever wanted is to hear those three fucking words from your mouth."

"Why would it make any difference, me being in love with you? Why would it make any difference if you preferred _darling_ Theo anyway?" Draco scuffed at the floor, glaring at the wall.

"Draco… Draco, I have always loved you. _Always._ And surely you knew, surely you must have done. Everybody else did," I told him, standing and taking steps towards him. "You… _you_ were always the one who didn't love me. You were always the one in love with someone else. I never asked who, for I sure as hell didn't want to know what bitch it was that took your fancy. Not to mention it was surely either Tracey or Daphne, both of whom I would have had to continue sharing a dorm with, knowing they took the heart of the only one I'd ever wanted…"

I trailed off, looking up at Draco, now less than a metre away, begging him to look at me.

"But…"

"No, no 'but's Draco. That's the truth of it," I said softly and he looked at me, gazing into my eyes. Violet darkness meeting ice cold sea. For once, Draco looked thrown; unsure.

"You still kissed him though."

"To take my mind off it. Hell, Draco, I've had forever of watching you and wanting you when I could never _have_ you; I needed some sort of release." I smiled slightly but Draco's face had gone cold and hard once more.

"That's what you do is it? That's your release? Sleeping around?" He snarled and I faltered for a moment.

"Sleeping around? You said it was just a kiss!" I said accusingly and he brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"Technicalities. Same thing though, isn't it. You did it for release," His voice was quiet, dangerously so. I bit my lip, sensing the warning signs but disregarding them.

"Yes, alright, I did." He looked at me harshly, flames flickering in his eyes of ice.

"Right. So… so if you ever feel a bit overwhelmed you just… sleep around. Sorry, I forgot you were a fucking slag," He said shortly and I stared at him in shock.

"A slag?" I hissed dangerously, "A fucking slag?" Draco didn't cower from my anger as lesser beings would, he just stared straight back at me. "How dare you. How fucking dare you. You're a fucking bastard, Malfoy." He didn't flinch at my use of his surname, his face stayed cold and undeterred. "Fuck, Draco, I fucking loved you for so fucking long and this, _this_, is how you treat me?"

"I'd rather be a cold fucking bastard than a bitch who sleeps around like a fucking whore just for the fun of it," he snapped back. I shook my head disbelievingly, my anger reaching its peak.

"You know what? I honestly do not give a _shit_ anymore, Draco. If this is how you're going to be, I don't know why I bothered wasting my fucking time being in love with you."

Draco's head shot up shocked, his eyes suddenly softer. "In love? With me?"

"Catch up Draco. I just told you this," I snarled, not in the mood for whatever game he was now playing.

"No. No, you said you loved me. Not that you were _in_ love with me…" He trailed off, still staring at me with surprise etched in his features.

"Doesn't really matter anymore though. All I care is that you're a selfish fucking bastard who called their supposed fucking friend a slag."

"Pansy…"

"I don't want to hear it, Draco!"

"Look, alright, I shouldn't have said it. Okay?"

"No it's not fucking okay Draco! Being the fucking bastard you always are, you called me a slag; there's no getting out of it. I don't take kindly to bitches Draco." I'd succeeded in crossing some invisible line and Draco's eyes once more toiled with flames.

"You would know all about fucking bitches now wouldn't you, Pansy," Draco snapped and I slapped him, hard. He staggered back a few steps and I looked at him with disgust on my face and thunder in my eyes.

"Fuck you Draco Malfoy." And I stalked out of the room.

…

It was later that night that I eventually returned to my Common Room. It was still only ten o'clock and so most of the upper years were still sitting around, finishing homework or, mostly, mingling with friends.

As I walked in to the midst of slytherins, I felt many gazes on me from those in my own year. The first I saw was Millicent who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me from where she was perched next to her boyfriend in the year above. I shook my head minutely, not following her gaze over to where Draco was surely sat. I looked towards Tracey who was sat with Vincent and Greg, both of whom laughing at something Tracey had said. Tracey was watching me though with worried eyes. I shot her a quick smile which she did not return. I knew Daphne was therefore somewhere to my left, the same direction Draco was surely in. My heart clenched briefly.

Glancing over Theo who was smirking slightly at me from his seat beside Kenji who was slowly stroking through Theo's hair, I turned my head to find Draco. Relief washed over me when I saw Daphne on her own, completing some homework by the fire. She was watching me though no emotion shone in her eyes; her face expressionless. I frowned slightly; my eyes scanned the crown once again for the blond beauty. At last I found him. He was the only one from my year who did not look over at me, now I saw why.

He was busy.

I stood rooted to the spot, unable to tear my eyes away as my blood ran cold. Unable to believe what it was I saw, I closed my eyes tightly before opening them again, wishing that I had imagined the sight. But he was there, clear as day, in the middle of the common room, and he wasn't alone. Astoria Greengrass was there, pushing her body against his as their lips crashed together. I drew my upper lip back, mildly disgusted by the girl who looked like a fucking fish.

The couple broke apart, both of their eyes going to mine. Astoria smirked maliciously and I had to control myself in order to not go and slap the little bitch silly. I had been wrong about Daphne. It was not her that Draco lusted after, but her younger sister. Draco's eyes themselves were dead, no emotion shone in them at all. I wondered at that. Was I not even worth the effort required to be angry at someone?

Spinning on my heel, I stalked over to Theo. He watched me with amusement and reached his arms out towards me, knowing full well what was coming. I straddled him where he sat on the sofa as he held my hips, pulling me into him. Sparing Draco one fire-filled gaze, I dipped my head and met Theo's softer than silk lips strongly. He kissed back, moving a hand from my hip to my head in order to pull me closer. Kenji still had his body pressed up against Theo's and his fingers still entwined in the other boy's hair possessively. Kenji was not watching his love at that point though. No, he was watching another. Another who had felt the sharp slap of rejection from Draco. Though this one had never tried to make the silver-haired beauty jealous, this one remained Draco's best friend. This one was the only one whom had not looked at Pansy, for his eyes, as ever, were all for Draco.

I stopped at last, biting Theo's lower lip for good measure, and stood with a victorious smirk on my face. I sauntered over to the stairs, my hips swinging slightly, showing Draco how little I cared. I turned back once I reached the stairs, looking back at the blond. His face was still expressionless as I winked mirthfully. A mask was all it was though. My perfect mask to ensure I maintain my pride amongst my peers. But inside, inside I was crying as I climbed the stairs.

I wasn't aware that Theo's eyes had immediately turned to where his boyfriend was looking. I wasn't aware that not all those in my year had turned to look at me upon my entrance. I wasn't aware that I was not the only one in there whose heart had been broken by the blond.

I wasn't aware that Blaise was even in the room.

* * *

_Et voila! (:_

_Like? Yes? No? _

_Review and I'll love you forever ;) _


End file.
